


Poor Planning and Other Inconveniences

by its_not_my_fault



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Rescue Missions, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/pseuds/its_not_my_fault
Summary: Wynonna and Waverly want to get Dolls back but have differing opinions on how to go about doing that. Doc isn't getting in the middle of that argument. But you know Wynonna is going to go ... well, all Wynonna again.





	Poor Planning and Other Inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> That's sooooo much to purple_spock for helping me clean this up. I'm sure I've missed some things but I hope everyone who reads it has some fun. This was written before the season 2 trailers started dropping and the story picks up immediately following the end of season 1.

**Shoot First**

 

“What the hell, Waverly?” Wynonna yelled after Waverly had stuck a gun right in her face and pulled the trigger. She’d had just about enough of sisters and guns for one day  _ thanks very much. _

 

Waverly smiled, but it wasn’t particularly friendly. “Who the fuck are you?” She asked. 

 

Wynonna knew she wasn’t the sharpest light bulb in the crayon box, but it probably should've taken her significantly less time than it had to realize that Waverly wasn’t shooting at her or Doc but rather something directly behind her. The last few days had been hell and she was too tired to beat herself over her confusion. 

 

Then she was pulled from her thoughts. “Oh, just a friend,” an unfamiliar male voice said. 

 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and counted to five in her mind so that she wouldn't shoot this new fucker; she was god damned tired, sick of surprises, and generally ready to commit murder instead of deal with bullshit. 

 

After a deep breath good measure, Wynonna turned to face the direction of the voice, a little thankful that Waverly’s gun held steady. “That's funny. I usually remember when I’ve made a friend.”

 

“I suppose you would. It's not like you have many,” the man said. 

 

“Well, if you’ll excuse me I have to go get one of those few friends back. Come on guys,” she directed to Waverly and Doc as she started to move away. She kept an eye on Waverly because something still felt different about her. She’d felt it from the moment Waverly had come back over from examining the space where the gateway had appeared. 

 

“Certainly, certainly. Do you have any plans on how you’re going to do that?” 

 

Wynonna snapped. “Why? Do you have any suggestions?”

 

“I may,” he drawled. 

 

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

 

“Do a favor for me, and I’ll do a favor for you.”

 

“What kind of favor would that be?” Okay she sounded pretty hostile even in her own ears but this was really not the time to test her. 

 

“You take care of a little… unusual issue for me and I’ll help you get your friend back.” He said. 

 

“Why should I trust you?”

 

“I can show you my badge.”

 

Wynonna felt her eyes narrow. “That doesn’t mean a whole lot to me. What is it you want, exactly?”

 

“There’s a vampire problem near Salt Lake City that we need resolved. You take care of the vampire issue, and I’ll make sure that Agent Dolls is cleared of treason.”

 

“I want him reinstated and head of whatever he wants to be in charge of. No one ever touches him again without my say so,” she said. Okay, maybe this was a dumb move, making it sound like she’d already agreed but honestly she had basically already agreed. Plus she thought aiming high might get him to reveal something. 

 

“I can get him out of the treason charge but he may need to have his memory… altered so he can go back to civilian life.” The man said. 

 

“He’s back with me here or wherever he wants to be or there is no deal.”

 

“That’s a big ask. If you want all that then you may need to do me another favor in the future. Of my choosing.”

 

“With the agreement that whatever the favor is, it doesn’t hurt any normal people,” Waverly put in. 

 

“Agreed,” the man said lazily. 

 

“And you keep Dolls safe in the meantime,” Waverly added.

 

The man shrugged. “He may not be comfortable but I’ll make sure he isn't killed.”

 

Wynonna decided she could live with that. Or at least she hoped she could. “Alrighty,” she said. She pressed a hand on Waverly’s arm until her sister lowered the gun. “Give us the details.”

 

 

**Asks Questions about a Dumb Plan Later**

 

It was a dumb fucking plan. “This is a dumb plan.” Waverly, tempted to hit something or stomp her foot to help get her point across, informed her reckless sister.

 

“How can we say with any certainty that these vampires are truly the evil our new friend has suggested they are?” Doc asked. 

 

“I remember the twin vampire Revenants. It wasn’t that long ago I sent them back to hell,” Wynonna replied. 

 

“You cannot be sure that the Revenant vampires are anything like the vampires we’ve been directed to kill!”

 

Waverly’s heart pinched for Doc. She couldn’t imagine what he was feeling at this moment. She hadn’t seen the kiss between Wynonna and Dolls but she’d heard about it. Not from Dolls,Wynonna or even Doc , having overheard about it when she’d been in the police station to see Nicole.

There were only a few moments she and Nicole could grab together. They may have spent every night cuddled up together but they were each so exhausted at the end of every day that it was all they could do to get out of grimy clothes and crawl into bed to hold each other close. 

 

The town was sort of almost back to normal now. Even if the town folks didn’t realize that Bobo was a demon, what they’d experienced certainly had been traumatic. The whole thing got chalked up to a terrorist attack. The rumor going around encouraged by the Sheriff’s department was that Wynonna helped a joint task force between the U.S. Marshall Service and Homeland Security and that a group of zealots had hoped to target Wynonna because she was the reason they hadn’t been able to do more damage outside of Purgatory. So everyone knew the truth, except the part where the zealot group was a bunch of outlaws turned demons. 

 

Regardless, Nicole’s hands were full with it. Settling people back in, keeping the peace between restless, scared citizens. And when Nicole didn't have that on her plate she wanted to help with everything else. There’d been small touches and smiles and kisses between them but hardly any words and Waverly knew in her soul that Nicole hadn’t heard what Waverly had said to persuade Wynonna to give up Peacemaker to Willa - God it still hurt to say Willa’s name though Waverly suspected it was so much worse for Wynonna. If Waverly was being honest, she almost felt relief sometimes. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right and she felt guilty as hell about it but having Willa gone made her feel like she was important to Wynonna again and that she had her sister back. 

 

And that was shit. Because Willa had been a wonderful sister… well at least to Wynonna if not to Waverly... before she’d been twisted by demonic Stockholm syndrome. Not to mention that Wynonna had to end her own sister. A sister she wanted to save more than Wynonna would ever be able to express. It was one thing putting down Revenants since most of them were evil and cruel, but still Wynonna’s conscious could only take so much. 

 

Waverly wished she could take that mantle from Wynonna. It may have once been because she was jealous or because she thought she could do a better job than her sister. But being “the heir” was passed down to the oldest living Earp descendant, and according to Bobo Waverly wasn’t an Earp at all. And what the hell did that mean? If Ward wasn’t her father, who the hell was?

 

“I need a break. Doc, please try to talk some sense into my hardheaded sister.” Waverly announced and turned on her heal towards the kitchen. 

 

“Where are you going?” Wynonna shouted at her back. 

 

“To get food!”

 

“We have food,” Wynonna scuffed. 

 

Waverly opened the fridge. “We have mustard, ketchup, and expired ham in the fridge.” She closed the door to the fridge and opened the freezer. “And the only things in the freezer are some freeze-ee-pops and this mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels,” Waverly shot back, waving the bottle. 

 

“In that case when you go get us some food, would you also pick up another bottle of Jack?” Wynonna said sweetly. 

 

Waverly stomped out. Oh she’d get a bottle alright, but she wasn’t going to share. Too bad she didn’t have any of that bubblegum sake left or she’d make Wynonna drink that. 

 

Everything from the past few weeks was still on her mind when she went to the grocery store. There she was, pondering the finer points of the insanity of their lives as she tested the ripeness of a cantaloupe and attempted to admit to herself that her father wasn’t her dad. Or maybe her dad wasn’t her father? 

 

In the absurdity she almost dropped the melon. No she did drop it. Something caught it. 

 

Fire shot through her nerves as the melon made it’s own way back into her hands. 

 

_ “Oh fuck.” _

 

Waverly attempted to convince herself that what she saw happen  _ did not just happen.  _ But her fingers were still tingling and she’d been feeling strange ever since she’d touched that residue leftover from the giant snake tentacle Tremor monster when the gate snapping back into place exploded it. She shuddered and wondered if maybe she was possessed. Could she be possessed?

 

She didn’t feel possessed. She had no missing time, no moments she felt out of control. Maybe she would’ve asked Dolls if he were around, but obviously, she didn't have that option right now.

 

A flash of hope hit her until she remembered the fate of The Blacksmith. It was awful the woman had died. And she probably would’ve had some good information.

 

What about the Stone Witch? She wasn’t sure where exactly Wyn and Doc buried the woman but she wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to even try to find her. What if her new found powers were witchy in nature? Was that possible? She still put salt on her corn, right? Surely that meant she wasn’t a witch.

 

“Excuse me sweetheart, are you alright?” 

 

Waverly blinked. She was still staring at the cantaloupe with no clue how long she’d been standing there. 

 

“Yeah,” she answered quickly. Flashing a smile at the little old woman, she added, “I feel like I’ve forgotten to put something on my list but I just can’t think what.”

 

“Just wait until your my age. You’ll forget your whole list at home or make three different ones because you’ve forgotten that you've already made the other two.” The woman’s eyes were kind behind her bi - tri? -focal glasses and she reached over to take the fruit out of Waverly’s hands and give her a different one. “Here you go dear, this one will be much better.”

 

“Thanks,” Waverly breathed. She put on her best smile and spent the rest of the shopping trip numb and blank. 

 

 

**It’s still a dumb plan**

 

“How much worse can vampires be than that everything we’ve already faced? A giant hydra earthworm ate my sister the other day Doc. How do a bunch of light-resistant anemics top that?”

 

“I am only suggesting caution, Wynonna. And how in the hell did I get to be the voice of reason in this?”

 

“I know you and Dolls have your issues.”

 

“Dolls is not helpless. These government suits are going to have a much harder time killing him than I think they realize.”

 

“I know there’s something different about him but I’m betting Black Badge is prepared for it. I can’t loose another ally right now Doc.”

 

“Yes, well,” whatever Doc was going to say next got interrupted by Waverly coming through the door. 

 

“I come bearing food!” Wynonna’s sister said in that false cheery voice that tended to set Wynonna’s teeth on edge. Wynonna didn't think she’d heard that tone of voice since sometime during the Chad days and didn’t figure it could be a good sign. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Wynonna asked. 

 

“Of course!” Waverly used that cheery voice again. And did putting away groceries really require that much concentration? Wynonna was convinced something beyond the obvious was going on with her sister, but she couldn’t figure out what.  

 

“Will you tell your sister that Dolls is a tough bastard who will in fact survive long enough for us to put together a solid plan? Maybe find a little more help than just a few average guns and one peacemaker?” Doc drawled in his usual way.

 

“Just because he’s tough, doesn’t mean he doesn’t need help! He’s been charged with treason because of me!” Wynonna yelled. She couldn’t stop thinking of Willa and their father and their Uncle Curtis. Wynonna held back tears. Their family had lost far too much already and they weren’t going to lose Dolls too. 

 

“He made the choice to disobey orders knowing he was going to be charged with treason. Not to mention that he’s no ordinary human, though I cannot begin to guess what he is.”

 

After a long pause, Waverly spoke up. “Is he a demon?” 

 

“I do not believe he’s a Revenant but I cannot say beyond that.”

 

“You’ve seen him,” Wynonna wasn’t sure if she was demanding an answer or just stating a fact. 

 

“Yes, I doubt things would’ve gone quite the way they did at Shorty’s without his considerable talents.”

 

“Which is great and all, but Black Badge must know about his special whatever he has and they probably know how to use it against him,” Wynonna argued before catching the faraway look on her sister’s face. It used to be she could read every thought in Waverly’s head but now her sister’s face seemed inscrutable. “Wave?”

 

Waverly’s eyes popped up to meet Wynonna’s with something akin to guilt in them. 

  
“And what has you so quiet today Miss Waverly?” Doc asked. 

 

“I think…” Waverly started, cleared her throat and then started again. “I think we need to ask this new friend of ours for more information on vampires. Like what’s true, what’s myth. He said there were thirteen of them in this group and that they seemed to be being led by a one, Travis Darlington, right? Well, I think we can use some of the police resources to look into this Mr. Darlington and at least find out a little of who he is, even if that name is some sort of alias.”

 

“Surely it is an alias. What kind of self-respecting vampire has a name like that?” Doc asked. 

 

Wynonna decided to ignore that particular question for the moment. “We don’t know that we can trust this guy. Waverly, I’d rather you see what you can find out from the files on Dolls’s computer.”

 

“I don’t have the password for his computer,” Waverly looked confused. 

 

“I paid attention when he was typing it,” Wynonna mumbled. 

 

“Wynonna!”

 

“I have trust issues with law enforcement,” she countered. “How was I supposed to know that I was actually going to end up kind of, sort of, mostly trusting him?”

 

“Whatever, just get me into the laptop. And can anyone crack the safe? I bet he’s got a few things in there too,” Waverly sighed. 

 

“I may have noticed the combination when he used it to procure our weapons for facing off against the new clientele at Shorty’s,” Doc answered. 

 

“You too Henry?” Waverly sounded exasperated. 

 

“Well he gave it to us later anyway so it’s not like he would mind. It is certainly easier to get into a safe when you have the combination. Besides, were you not just suggesting that we break into it?”

 

Waverly held her hands up in surrender. “Fine. See if there is anything in there I may be able to use. And Wynonna, why don’t you see what Mr. Creeps Up On People has to say about slaying vampires. It may be helpful to hear what he says to compare it with what I find.”

 

**Peacemaker, Magic, and Vampires, Oh My**

 

Waverly had volunteered to go with the others on this trip because she hadn’t figured out how to tell Nicole that she’d developed psychic mind powers. So now she, Wynonna, and Doc were staring at a house that looked decrepit on the outside that she suspected was a great deal less falling down than it appeared. Vampires apparently had some glamour abilities. 

 

“So where’s that spell?”

 

“I did a lot of work to find this,” Waverly sniped. 

 

“Dolls is family.” Wynonna’s voice was calm. Like it often was right before she started going all Wynonna again. 

 

Waverly sighed. “Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

 

The spell got them through the protective glamour to the real house and it was startling to say the least. The mansion was glorious and the stained glass windows were stunning. 

 

“I thought you said that sunlight weakened them?” Doc asked, examining the outrageous amount of windows. 

 

“They have spells on the windows,” Waverly wasn’t sure how she knew but standing there, close, using one spell to counter some other kind of magic seemed to have turned on some ability to feel other spells. It wasn’t just the spells either. It was like she could feel the vampires, creatures so infused with blood and magic… no,  _ blood magic _ , that they radiated power. 

 

“There are more than we thought there would be,” she told her companions. 

 

“They’ll burn just the same,” Wynonna said. “Let’s light up this building and shoot the ones that come out.”

 

“There are more exists than there are of us, Wynonna, perhaps we should go back and bring more people with us,” Doc suggested. 

 

“And who should we - “ Wynonna started, but Waverly had to interrupt. 

 

“It’s too late for that. We’ve been spotted.”

 

“I thought these guys were supposed to sleep during the day! Shit!”

 

“I’d say we are in the shit, yes.”

 

“I told you this was a dumb plan,” Waverly complained, “ugh, I will give you the rest of that speech later. Henry, no shooting until you're sure you can hit them in the heart.” 

 

Doc fired a shot, but the vampire dodged. 

 

“What did I just say?” Waverly asked.

 

“They are a mite faster than I had anticipated,” Doc explained.

 

“Just trust me. Hold your fire.”

 

“Waverly…” Wynonna said through clenched teeth. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Don't fire. Not unless it looks like they're going to bite you.”

 

Waverly studied the vampires. Most of them were staying back. A few had come towards them but stopped before getting too close. One was still moving towards them. He was the one that Doc had tried to shoot though he seemed unperturbed. The vampire finally stopped ten feet in front of their merry band and seemed to consider the three of them. Waverly wasn't sure what to say so she decided to wait. 

 

“Waverly…” Wynonna hissed.

 

Waverly didn't want to take her eyes off the vampire, she didn't trust him much, but she did need Wynonna to stay calm for a little while longer so she told her sister, “I know you want to get Dolls back, but something doesn't feel right and you know it.”

 

“Agent Xavier Dolls?” The vampire asked, his voice sounded like deeply pitched chimes in a breeze, and it made her shiver a little in fear. 

 

“What do you know about him?” Wynonna snapped. Waverly was thankful her sister hadn't shot anyone yet. Who knew if Peacemaker would work against vampires? Wynonna was confident it would, but Waverly wasn't sure. 

 

“Dolls gave us this house.”

 

“Xavier Dolls?” Wynonna snorted. Waverly shot her a glance and Wynonna shot back, “I’m supposed to believe that?”

 

“Believe what you wish, Curse Breaker. Xavier Dolls is good to his word. We helped him save the people of Maldito by getting them out of the town when he knew the area had been targeted for missile strikes. We are fast.”

 

“Faster than cars?” Wynonna scoffed, though she didn’t ask about the town. 

 

“Even if he had been able to get everyone to leave the traffic would have congested things too much for most people to make it and he couldn’t get the citizens to leave. It was their home, demons or not, and most people are attached to their homes. Even when they think they are not. You should know,” the vampire said. 

 

“What do you know about me?”

 

“I know that you are Wynonna Earp. I know that he is Doc Holliday and I know that this,” he nodded to Waverly, “young lady is likely the only one of you that could manage to kill me.”

 

“I’m the one with the big ass demon killing gun, jackass,” Wynonna waved the gun a little to make the point. 

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly whispered. 

 

“That gun does little against vampires and we are faster than your bullets. But you,” he looked straight at Waverly, “well, you  _ are  _ a weapon. I have, however, strayed from my point. It sounds as though Xavier is in trouble. We owe him a debt that we have not repaid. If he is in need, we will help.”

 

“How do we know we can trust you to help us and not, you know, eat us?” Wynonna asked. All it took was a blink and Peacemaker as well as Doc’s guns were in the hands of the vampire. The vampire did not seem to have the trouble that Revenants experienced when holding Peacemaker and Waverly thought she might have seen Wynonna gulp just a little. 

 

“We could have killed you already, but we have not.” The vampire handed the weapons back to Wynonna and Doc. “And, as - Waverly, was it?” Waverly nodded in response. “As Waverly said, something didn't feel right to you about coming here and attacking us, did it? I would bet the person who came to you also thought you’d be leaving Peacemaker in Purgatory.”

 

Waverly felt her gut settle, so she lowered her weapons. “How can you help us?” 

 

“How did you know about Peacemaker?” Wynonna wanted to know. 

 

“Dolls has butted heads with his so called superiors a great deal. He thought he had fooled them with the New Mexico incident but I believe they knew what he’d done and they were waiting to trap him. They’ve known about the Earp curse for decades and haven’t cared what happens in Purgatory. Your demons are trapped in Purgatory while others can roam the world.”

 

“And how is it that you know all this, Sir?” Waverly asked. 

 

“My name is Daniel Montgomery. I used to work with Black Badge too, until I realized just how much they were willing to sacrifice to get what they wanted. I served with Dolls too. He will tell you he was the only one to come back from war alive and while that’s technically true, it isn’t the whole truth. Vampires are no longer classified amongst the living for assorted reasons.”

 

“He loves to tell the truth in such a way as to leave out information he does not yet wish to reveal,” Doc added, speaking up for the first time since this exchange had started. 

 

“I’m guessing time is a precious commodity in the current situation. We can help and we will. In return, you will reinstate our spell work for this house as it keeps us hidden from the normal humans of the world. You will also allow us to feed on any of those who have endangered Dolls.”

 

“If you feed on them will they die or be changed?” Waverly asked. 

 

“Neither unless we do so intentionally. I cannot promise not to kill Lucado, however everyone else should be safe.”

 

“I can live with that.” Wynonna decided. “Do you know where they’ll be keeping him?”

 

Daniel grinned. “There is only one facility that would be capable of containing Agent X.”

 

“How do you know they wouldn’t have built another facility or something?” Wynonna asked. 

 

“Dolls is unique,” Montgomery said. 

 

“Yeah, I’m gathering that. But if they know you know where it is, why would they change nothing?” Wynonna had a point.

 

“They expected you to die today. They expected you to come in guns blazing and for us to destroy you without asking who sent you,” Daniel’s teeth, all of them, suddenly seemed much, much sharper. 

 

“That is mighty unnerving,” Doc said, squinting at Daniel’s teeth. 

 

“You don’t have to do this Doc. I imagine that there are a lot of places in Purgatory that could use your help. I bet even Nedley would accept your help right now,” Wynonna told him. 

 

“I suppose, but I would always rather go down in a blaze of glory and revenge.”

 

“I would rather not go down in a blaze of anything, thank you very much, so if we could get an idea of what we’re doing, that would be great,” Waverly interjected.

 

**The Good, the Bad, and the Fugly**

 

“I’m not convinced that this plan is any better than the last one we had!” Wynonna griped as the two of them crouched at the edge of the site’s perimeter. “We have no way of knowing for sure that this is where they’re keeping Dolls. Or that the security will be the same as Daniel remembers it. Or that him and his three vampire buddies Good, Bad, and Fugly are really going to have our backs.”

 

“Well, I think there’s a good chance that calling them that is not helping our cause,” Waverly admonished. 

 

“Yeah, well, what if we raid this place and Dolls isn’t here?” 

 

“What if we had killed the vampires or died trying?”

 

“Is this you telling me that you told me so?”

 

“This is me telling you to trust me. I’ll tell you I told you so when we’re not in immediate risk of death and dismemberment.”   
  
"Fine."   
  
"And will you, for the love of God and any angels on our side, lower your voice? We're trying to be sneaky or have you forgotten?" Waverly hissed.    
  
Wynonna made her usual 'alright, alright' head nod that she hoped would placate her sister.    
  
"Any sign of Doc's signal?" she asked, more quietly and calmly.    
  
"Not yet," Waverly answered. Wynonna motioned, and Waverly passed the binoculars so she could see for herself.    
  
"God I hope this works.”    
  
"We’re going to save him,” Waverly insisted.   
  
There was suddenly yelling, and it appeared that there was a cowboy storming the fortress of the Black Badge Division on an honest to God horse.    
  
"Where did he get the horse?"   
  
"That's really what you're worried about right now?! Let's go!" Waverly sprinted towards the building; her guns stretched out in front of her. Wynonna was left to watch her baby sister, the person who was, if she stopped to give it any thought at all, the most important person on the Goddamned planet to her, march up a hill in the dark of the night, armed with a couple of handguns. 

 

The handguns didn’t even have bullets in them, for shit’s sake. They were filled with a solution that, if they were all incredibly lucky, would knock out the people who were more than likely about to come and kill them. Yeah, Wynonna loved Dolls a hell of a lot and a hell of a lot more than she said out loud and in ways that were a hell of a lot more complicated that she wanted to talk about ever, but if she lost her baby sister to this she suspected she’d end up taking herself out with Peacemaker.   
  


“We don't have time for whatever is going on in your head right now," Waverly shouted.    
  
Wynonna decided that it was time to go all Wynonna on these people, rolled her shoulders and followed her brave-ass sister up the hill.    
  
It was moments after she caught up with Waverly that the chaos really exploded. Guards and agents came flying out at the cowboy, who lucky bastard, got to run away, then back in and just generally be a confusing asshole while launching flash grenades at the people in his wake. Dungeon Master, as Wynonna had taken to calling him, led his vampire cronies through the guards so quickly that they people didn't even seem to realize what was happening. Most the people clamoring out of the building were too stunned to even yell as they were tossed aside, knocked unconscious, or tripped. The vampires didn't seem fazed by the guns and Wynonna was struck by just how very screwed she, Doc, and Waverly would've been had they actually tried to go against the vampires only a few hours ago.    
  
Guards and agents were coming after her and Waverly now. With Doc and his shenanigans and their cohorts flying through the air at unexpected moments for reasons they couldn't see, it had taken them a little longer to realize that the two women were approaching as well.

 

Wynonna wasn't using Peacemaker, which felt bizarre and left her unbalanced, but she didn't intend on killing anyone if she could help it. Not any of the underlings anyway. These were Revenants and she had no way of knowing what their punishments would be for disobeying orders even if they were aware of what was really going on and why the division they were working for was dickish. What if they had families too? Maybe these guys were blood thirsty killers but Wynonna's conscience had more than enough to deal with at the moment and she didn't intend on adding  _ I have no idea if that kill was the right thing to do _ to her list of issues if she could help it. Her subscription to that came frequently enough already, thanks.    
  
She missed about a quarter of her shots. Before the curse had come to her, she probably would've missed a great deal more. She was a far better shot now, but these guys were in some serious armor and hitting the vulnerable spots with tranq darts using weapons she was not used to didn't give her the best advantage. But Waverly, dear God, Waverly hit every single person. Bullets seemed to go of course when faced with actually hitting her. Her braid whipped behind her and Wynonna wished she had some more time to be awe struck.    
  
"Well, I'm glad you could make it to the party, Wynonna. This is an unexpected pleasure," and there was the woman Wynonna most hated, Lucado herself.

 

"We thought you would've been dead by now. I'm rather glad you're not. I mean, how else would I get the pleasure of killing you in front of your friend here." She snapped her fingers and one of her minions dragged a gasping, bruised Dolls from the confines of the fortress in front of them. "He is extraordinary, truly. I mean, he should never have survived this long. It's been such a joy watching him suffer when he can take so much."   
  
"Let him go, and I'll let you live," Wynonna said. "Maybe."   
  
"You are not in any place to bargain my dear. Do you see that little bracelet on your dear friend's ankle? If I die, that bracelet will blow up and no amount of special abilities is going to save your friend."   
  
"You are a special piece of work," Wynonna snarled.    
  
"Yes, well."   
  
"It does appear that we are in a delicate situation," Doc said, ambling up to them. Wynonna’s brain wondered what had happened to the horse while it cataloged Doc’s appearance. She sighed a little in relief that he didn’t appear wounded. 

 

There was a mountain of guards down but no sign of the vampires. Maybe Waverly was right, and she shouldn't have bad-mouthed them. Or maybe Wynonna had been right, and this had been a really dumb plan. It probably didn't matter either way at this point.    
  
"You do seem to have knocked out a number of my men, but it appears that you haven't killed them. That was nice of you. Perhaps a little too nice my dears. They won't be out long. And," Lucado paused as another ten men in body armour fanned out around them. “You’re still out numbered in the meantime.”

 

“Maybe I end up dead, but I bet I could take you out first,” Wynonna shot back.

 

"Like you did with Bobo? That trick you pulled with him was good. It bought your town a little more time while we hunt down another Revenant for our study but don't be mistaken Wynonna, I will kill you and your friends. I will blow Purgatory to the moon. And Xavier here will be sent to a hole in the ground that will make him envious of John Henry's time in the well. Then,when he’s shriveled to nothing and I have lived out my life, I’ll kill him. Unless you make me kill him now of course, which is so much less fun for me in the long run."   
  
And that's when Lucado's men started dropping around them, and Wynonna couldn't have stopped the smile from lifting her face.    
  
"We may be outnumbered, but we're a little more powered than you may have thought."   
  
The look on Lucado's face was worth more money than Wynonna had ever had put together. "What did you do?"   
  
"I made a deal."   
  
The vampires seemed to un-blend from shadows. It was odd to Wynonna's eyes and her brain sorted of shorted for a moment, but it didn’t seem like anyone else in the circle of humans was any better off.    
  
"Daniel!" Lucado seemed startled, not just because of the appearance of the vampires but also because of the identity of their leader.    
  
"You seem surprised to see me. Surely you knew this day would come."

 

“Well, I would still bet you’re fond of your old friend, and that leaves me with leverage.” 

 

But the gun went flying from her. Wynonna didn’t want to get too confident here, but it did make her feel better that Lucado didn’t have a gun in her hand.

 

"You think that's the only weapon I have?" Lucado scoffed.    
  
"You're beaten. Call off your pursuit of Purgatory and leave Dolls in charge there. Give him a few good resources and leave us the fuck alone. Then you get to live, and we'll mostly stay out of your hair."   
  
"Why should I do that? Why shouldn't I just blow us all to hell and your precious Purgatory too?"   
  
"I have a feeling that you'd rather live. But maybe I'm wrong."   
  
"You're wrong." She gave a twisted smile. "Omega code five - seven - five - echo - charlie - sev -."   
  
If Wynonna were smarter, she'd have punched the woman in the face before she'd finished, but thankfully Waverly was quick witted and wasn't too bad in a fist fight either. One of the vampires, Bad as Wynonna had dubbed him, closed his hand over Lucado's mouth and Daniel grabbed Dolls who was sagging slightly. Damn, Lucado must've been stronger than she looked if Dolls had been leaning on her that much. 

 

Waverly took a scarf she'd had around her neck and wrapped it around the bitch's mouth. Wynonna had brought a few zip ties, you know just in case, and was thankful to have them now. She figured Lucado could get out of them given enough time and the opportunity to do so, but they could use the darts to keep her unconscious for a while. Then they'd just have to keep a very careful eye on her.    
  
"Wow, Wave, where did you learn to punch like that?" Wynonna watched as the blood flowed from the woman's nose onto Waverly's once pretty scarf.    
  
"I worked at Shorty's for years Wynonna. I picked up a few things. Dammit, I really liked that scarf."   
  
"It's a scarf," Wynonna countered. "You've got like eighteen."   
  
"Yeah, but that one was my lucky scarf."   
  
"Who has a lucky scarf?"   
  
"Could we, perhaps, table this conversation for a time when we are literally anywhere but here in this situation?" Doc asked. He holstered his guns and walked over to Xavier. "I believe this man may be in need of medical attention."   
  
"Just my medicine. There's some inside. They were using it to keep me going. I could use a drink of water too." Dolls voice was scratchy and softer than Wynonna had ever heard it but she was thankful to hear it. She walked over and, ignoring the vampire, hugged her friend.

 

Dolls used one arm to wrap around her shoulders and then he stroked her hair.    
  
"I'm going to be okay. I have this awesome consultant, and she saved my ass."   
  
"Consultant! I am an excellent Deputy, thank you very much."   
  
"I was talking about your sister."   
  
Wynonna punched him, but she was thankful to hear him giving her shit again. It was the most reassuring moment she'd had all day.    
  
"So what's the plan?" Dolls asked.    
  
"We were promised Lucado," Daniel said.    
  
"Yeah, no, you just said you couldn't promise not to kill her. I didn't promise I'd let you have her. There has to be something else you want."    
  
"You do not want to cross us," Daniel warned.    
  
"We're not trying to cross you or whatever, we're just trying to figure out how to use her to keep the rest of the Black Badge Division off our asses," Wynonna replied.    
  
A small smile crossed Dolls’s face as he told them, "I think I've learned a little about what's going on here. She and another agent, Barkley I think, are running this territory for the Division but it seems like they have not been fully honest with their superiors. I think if we can get some information off of their computers we might have enough evidence to clear us and keep us from being convicted of treason or from having Purgatory blown off the map. They made me believe they had more power than they did."   
  
"They underestimated you again, didn't they Xavier?"   
  
"They did. Daniel, there has to be something else we can do for you. As much as Lucado hates me, I'm not sure I can just hand her over, bound and gagged to die."   
  
"It's certainly not very sporting," Doc added.    
  
"If you can bring the full force of the rest of the Division down on her head then we will be satisfied. If you do not, then you probably won't be in the position to worry about the moral choice since you likely won't have any say in the matter. We will watch the guards and make sure that no one wakes up prematurely while you get the information you need."   
  
"Waverly, can you please see if you can get into their data?" Dolls asked.    
  


The vampire watched the guards while the others worked on getting information. “Let's see what we can find.” 

 

Wynonna knew Dolls was haggard, no matter what brave face he was projecting but she thought he could hand a little search. This would give him something manly and useful to do. 

 

“Guys! They have honest to God filing cabinets! Score!” Wynonna shouted. As she browsed through she found that most of it had been redacted and it was hard to say if any of it would actually be helpful. But she did see one report that wasn’t redacted enough to keep her from understanding what it said. “Guys, I thought B-Witch Face said they didn’t fire on Purgatory because they realized that I'd gotten Bobo with Peacemaker?”

 

“She did insinuate that, yes,” Doc responded from where he stood going through what ammunitions and supplies they could get to without needing to break into any safes. They wouldn’t have much room in the car they'd stashed a mile away from the facility border but maybe they’d have a little room if he was willing to continue to ride a horse a little while longer. 

 

“I think she lied,” Wynonna told them. 

 

"What do you mean, you think she lied?" Waverly asked, looking up from her task to briefly glance at Wynonna with a puzzled expression.    
  
"This report has been partially redacted so I can’t see the name of the town. There’s no way to know for sure if it was Purgatory but the story she tells sounds a hell of a lot like what happened to us. She mentions poisonings, getting a sample, an agent who went against orders. The orders for blowing up the town are here. This says they made three attempts to bomb the area, but that the weapons seemed to have no effect whatsoever. They were debating using a nuke - they would have to call in some favors but they thought it would be possible and they could keep the damage to a small enough radius that they could keep what really happened a secret. This is hella messed up!" Wynonna was outraged but as much as she would've liked to have believed she was surprised, that particular emotion didn't seem interested in showing up.    
  
"My home," she said. "These bastards!"   
  
"Wynonna, see if they have files on us. it might be good to see how they classify us, you know are we enemies or just pains in their asses." Waverly suggested.    
  
"That is not a bad idea. Though these files are a little hard to figure out since, you know, most of the information is blacked out."   
  
"Just grab all the files directly around the one you found. If we get lucky they've been arranging things chronologically. It looks like they might have since the files you found were at the top." Dolls directed. 

 

A few minutes later they gathered outside once more. 

  
"I've pried out a few hard drives," Waverly cut in. "I don't know if they'll be useful away from this location or if we'll be able to decrypt the information. I don't see any retinal or fingerprint scanners so, you know, fingers crossed.”    
  
"Let's get out of here then. We've got a long walk and a lot to carry. Doc did you find saddlebags with your horse?"   
  
"I am afraid not. I had to ride bareback, which I must say is not my strongest suit and not preferable."   
  
"Okay, but can you take it back to town? It's going to be a little cramped in the car."   
  
"Wynonna, I borrowed that magnificent creature from it's home and I have since let it go so that it may return on it's own."   
  
"How did you find a horse in the middle of nowhere?" Wynonna asked, baffled. 

 

Dolls interrupted them. “Daniel, you are going to keep an eye on Lucado for the time being, right? You can play with her, just don’t kill her. I think the information is protected so we may need her later but we need to be sure that she can’t get to us until we get someone higher up the food chain down here to look at this stuff.”

Daniel smiled and his fangs gleamed. “Oh yes. You know where to find us when you’re ready,” he said and then he, his vampires, and their prisoner were blurs and shadows moving off into the night.

“I always knew the world was weirder than the psychiatrists tried to tell me it was, but that is a whole new level of WTF.” Wynonna said to no one in particular. "Seriously, I'm never going to get used to any of this."

  
"Are you or are you not accustomed to the Revenants?" Doc asked.

 

“First off, it's a figure of speech. Second off, I’ve been dealing with Revenants my whole life.” Wynonna informed him haughtily.

  
"Stop whining. We have shit to do,” Waverly interjected.

  
"I will agree that we need to get shit done but I'm whining the whole way back to Purgatory and you can't stop me," Wynonna told her.

  
"I can stop you if i drown out your whining with 'I told you so.' I was right. And you should listen to me more often." Waverly countered.

  
"The dude seemed just sketchy enough to be the real deal." Wynonna argued. 

  
"I'm sure who ever he is, he's part of whatever is going on here, but I am getting nervous about these here men waking up and I would rather be long gone when they begin to stir or any other rotations come to relieve them of their duty. Perhaps we could get around to getting what information we need from this facility and then get to getting,” Doc offered.

 

They all headed in the direction Wynonna and Waverly led.   
  


Dolls had managed to find whatever medicine it was that he needed. They had a pretty good supply. It looked like they had intended to damn near kill him and then use his powers against him so that he’d recover quickly and they could torture him all over again. Wynonna was really, really hoping that the vampires were having fun with their hostage. 

 

But the medicine gave Dolls a good boost and he was able to carry himself, his medicine and some files as they started trekking through the desert landscape around the facility.    
  


“So Dolls,” Wynonna asked, “What exactly are you?”

 

“The New Jersey Devil.”

 

“Bullshit, you’re from Arizona.”

 

“Fine, I’m the Arizona Devil.”

 

“Oh!” Waverly cut in, “Are you a phenolic from Phoenix?”

 

“We have yet to prove or disprove the existence of such a creature.”

 

“Cryptic per usual,” Wynonna cracked. “I will get the truth from you one day.”

 

“The truth! You can’t handle the truth!” Dolls shouted.

 

“I believe Wynonna can handle about anything,” Doc said, probably not understanding the reference. 

 

“It’s okay Doc. He’s just referencing an old movie. It came out like two, maybe three years after you got dropped down the well.”

 

“It came out after you were born Wynonna,” Dolls told her dryly. 

 

They made it to the car and piled in. Gus had been kind to let them use it but it wasn’t made for all of them.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and make the rule that no one gets to complain on the way back,” Waverly said, as they squeezed into the car. Dolls was driving, because of course he was. It was as they were pulling away that they saw dark SUVs. Careening towards the dark facility they’d left not too long ago. Gus’ car didn't draw any attention though, so that was a good thing. 

 

“Guess they figured out something was wrong,” Wynonna commented to no one in particular. 

 

“Let’s see if we can’t put a few miles between us and them,” Dolls said. 

 

“So,” Wynonna started, “how are we going to play this? We need Dolls’s named cleared and a our town left the hell alone.”

 

“I have a few contacts that can help us,” Dolls told them. Everyone gave him a side eyed glance. “Seriously, some of them are decent. Let’s get back to Purgatory and make sure that the citizens haven’t blown themselves up.”

 

Wynonna knew they had a long war left to go but she’d won this battle so she was going to take the victory. That meant saying, “Waverly, you were right.”

 

“Thank you,” Waverly responded. “So next time you’re going to listen to me, right?”

 

“Probably not, no,” Wynonna informed her. And they both laughed. Then she thought of something that had been bothering her. “What was up with the way Daniel spoke and his friends didn’t?”

 

Dolls laughed, “He thinks it’s hilarious.”

 

“Wait, so he doesn’t really talk like that?” Waverly asked. 

 

“Nope, he just thinks it’s funny.” 

 

“So he’s laughing his ass off right now at us?” Wynonna asked. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Dolls confirmed. “He’s two years younger than me not some ancient Anne Rice vampire.” 

 

“Oh, I am going to find a way to make him feel pain the next time I see him,” Wynonna vowed. 

 

“Good luck with that,” the agent told her. 

 

 

**There’s No Place Like Home**

 

Getting back to Purgatory was relatively uneventful, though Waverly was sure that the peace was temporary. Their lives were not built to be quiet, but she figured that they had earned a little respite. 

 

She wound her way through the sheriff’s office first to Black Badge divisions small nook. She had volunteered to put everything back in the safe and see if there was anything new they were up against. Everyone assumed it was because she also wanted to see if Nicole was there, which was true. She also just needed a minute in a room alone to gather up her courage. 

 

“You need to rest! I don’t care what crazy powers you have. Go home. Drink some water, Jesus,” Waverly almost jumped when she heard Wynonna yelling behind her and it took her a moment to realize that Wynonna wasn’t yelling at her. 

 

“Just give me one second to talk to Waverly!” Dolls shouted back. 

 

“Is she your favorite now?” 

 

“I just want to make sure she knows not to mess up my cataloging system.”

 

Wynonna’s eyes rolled back in her head so hard Waverly wondered if they ought to have a doctor examine her for ocular detachment, but Wynonna wandered over to the Jeep to wait. 

 

“You know I perfected your cataloging system. I know you know I perfected your cataloging system. Hell, I’m the reason you have things to catalog,” Waverly told him. “So what is it you’re really worried about?”

 

“Have you told Wynonna what you can do?”

 

“That I kick ass? Of course.”

 

“Waverly, you know what I’m talking about. The last time I saw you, bullets did not swerve off course to miss you.”

 

“I found some really cool magnets, and they -”

 

“Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘don’t bullshit a bullshitter?’ Waverly, seriously, you know I get what you’re going through.”

 

“How can you know what I’m going through, when I don’t even know what I’m going through!” Waverly paused to look around and breathed a sigh of relief that there was no one close by to hear. 

 

“Because I’ve been there. Not knowing what I can do, how I can do it, what I am, how to figure any of it out. Look, I know this must be scary, but talk to your sister. And maybe Haught as well. She’s crazy about you.”

 

Waverly sighed. “I’m scared.”

 

“I know,” he answered. He gave her shoulder a squeeze. “But you’re brave as hell. And I believe in you.”

 

Waverly smiled and Dolls grinned. Then he left, presumably to make his way back to Wynonna. 

 

Waverly took care of their Black Badge office and then made her way towards the hustle and bustle of the rest of the sheriff’s office and Nicole. 

 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Nicole informed her. “I know a lot has been happening but you are definitely avoiding me on purpose. What is going on?”

 

“Nothing,” Waverly tried. She hadn’t been lying to Dolls, she was having trouble understanding what was happening and it was harder still to say that there really was anything going on. 

 

“Waverly, you are incredibly talented at so many things but lying is not one of them. At least not with me. Tell me what’s going on with us.”

 

“Look, it’s just… Willa is dead, Doc is heartbroken, Wynonna is only pretending to hold it together and I…” Waverly paused. “Meet me in the barn later, when you get off work. I promise I’ll tell you everything.”  

 

Waverly could see that Nicole was concerned when Waverly said she wanted to meet in the barn. They hadn’t used the barn since Wynonna found out they were seeing each other. Waverly guessed it probably seemed like a step in the wrong direction to Nicole. So Waverly kissed her swiftly on the cheek and squeezed the woman’s hand. “I’ll see you later.”

 

She’d build up the courage to do this. She really would. 

 

The minutes ticked by like hours while Waverly waited for Nicole to get off shift. The shifts had been hours longer than usual the last few days and of course the rookie always took the brunt. She was grateful that Wynonna had her hands full trying to get Dolls to rest while the agent tried to reach sketchy contacts. She wasn’t sure where Doc had gotten off to but she hoped he was doing okay. 

 

Finally, she heard tires on the gravel. Her gut swooped and her hands shook.  _ Shit _ , she thought. She hadn’t been scared like this when they went to get Dolls. Granted, she’d already figured out how to survive that.

 

She was pacing when Nicole walked in the barn and rested her hat on one of bales. 

 

“So you got Dolls back. Is that where you’ve been?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me what you were doing before you disappeared?” Nicole asked. 

 

“Wynonna was being rash and I didn’t want to see you get hurt by this madness. And you had enough to deal with here.”

 

“That wasn’t your decision to make and you know it.”

 

“You’re right; it wasn’t.”

 

“This isn’t like you. What is going on?”

 

“God I don’t know how to say any of this.” 

 

“Are … are you going to break up with me?” Nicole asked, timid. She was never timid. Waverly’s heart hurt that she was doing this to Nicole, but she was terrified that telling the other woman what was going on with her would mean losing her forever. “If you are, stop waiting. I don’t want to stay in this relationship if you aren't happy.”

 

Waverly took a deep breath and figured Nicole was probably going to leave her anyway so she might as well tell her the truth. “No, no, please… don’t… God this is hard, but it’s not you -” Waverly started not realizing what she’d said until it was too late. 

 

Nicole's spine went rigid and her face closed off. “Well, I guess that answers that question.” She reached for her hat, placed it back on her head. 

 

“Don’t go, it’s complicated. Please let me explain.” Waverly pleaded. 

 

“I think you’ve said all that needs saying. Really. I’ll see myself out.” Nicole turned towards the door and Waverly knew that she was going to walk out and never come back and desperation clenched her throat and tore at her lungs. Waverly felt for the door on the other side of the room with her power slamming it shut. 

 

Nicole paused and then made a turn about the room. Waverly thought the woman might’ve been looking for open window. 

 

Waverly pulled the bar across the door, locking it in the sense that no one could get in but not in the sense that Nicole couldn't get out. “It’s really, really more complicated than it sounded and it’s not a break up line. Please don’t go yet.”

 

Nicole faced her, confusion and wariness etched in her face. “Wave? What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know exactly? I seem to have developed some extra talents, I guess?” To demonstrate, Waverly used her newfound powers to bring Nicole’s hat to her hands. “Bobo said I’m not an Earp. And I don’t, I don’t know what’s happening to me. I don’t feel right trying to keep you when I don’t know who or even what I am,” Waverly fought to keep her voice going and tried with all her might not to cry, “but I love you Nicole Haught, with all my heart,” she paused to collect her voice again and blink rapidly against tears, “for whatever that is worth,” she finished. 

 

Nicole looked stunned and Waverly wasn’t sure if it was from the show of her newfound powers,her confession or both. 

 

Waverly couldn’t stand the silence. “Please say something. I don’t have any right to ask you to stay with me, God I know. But please say something.” 

 

Nicole still didn’t say anything but she strode quickly and confidently to Waverly. Her eyes roamed over Waverly’s face as she said, “Say it again.”

 

“Please?”

 

“No, no, the part before that,” Nicole interrupted. 

 

Hope sprang to life in Waverly’s chest for the first time since before her powers started to appear. “I love you, Nicole Haught.” The taller woman didn’t respond for a moment but then she took Waverly’s face in her hands and kissed her. It reminded Waverly of their first kiss - the one that she had launched on Nicole that day in Nedley’s office. She found herself smiling through this kiss, heart bursting with happiness.

 

Waverly couldn’t help the way one hand wound it’s way through Nicole's hair to hold her close or the way her other hand wrapped tight around the waist of this woman she loved so fiercely. But she knew they needed to talk about this. She moved her hands and held Nicole’s face so she could look her in the eyes. 

 

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked. Maybe she should have been more specific but she was asking too many questions in that one sentence to manage it. 

 

“When I think about what I want most in this world, it’s you.”

 

“That’s it,” Waverly informed her, “that’s what I was trying to say.”

 

“Mmm, I think you meant what you said,” Nicole informed Waverly with her teasing grin and that bright tone to her voice that was reserved for when Nicole was really, really happy. 

 

“Well, I definitely wanted you,” Waverly chuckled. 

 

“Wanted? What, now that we’ve been together you don’t want me any more?”

 

Waverly scoffed, “It’s like a whole ‘nother level now.”

 

Nicole hummed and kissed her again, sweetly but holding nothing back. 

 

After a moment of savoring Nicole’s warmth, Waverly pulled back a little. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Waverly had to be sure. “Bobo told me I wasn’t an Earp and I’m not sure if that’s true or not but what if I have like a demon father or something? I could be part witch or some other creature we don’t know exists!”

 

Nicole affectionately stroked the hair back from Waverly’s face, seeming to consider the question. “Waverly, you are brilliant, funny, kind, big hearted, dedicated, loyal, fierce, brave, and about a million other wonderful things. I don’t care who or what your father was. I don’t care where this power comes from. Just as long as you promise we’ll face these things together from now on. No more keeping secrets to protect me or because you think I won’t love you any more. Because of my association with you and Wynonna, I got kidnapped by a demon serial killer and your other sister shot me. If I was gonna run, don’t you think I would’ve done it by now?”

 

“But what if shit like this just piles up forever? What if it gets to be too much for you? I can’t escape this life and I can’t abandon Wynonna. You could have a peaceful life!”

 

“Waverly, I’m a cop. I don’t think a ‘quiet peaceful life’ was something in the cards for me when I chose the badge.”

 

“Okay, but you could be dealing with normal crimes. Like bank robberies that don’t involve demons and deaths that don’t involve zombies brought back by witches.”

 

“You don’t know that. If the supernatural is here, it has to be other places too. And maybe I wouldn’t know what I was battling. And I can’t imagine that would go well for me. ;”

 

“We almost went up against vampires and I think we would’ve lost. You have to totally sure about this!”

 

“Waverly, stop, I want a life with you, no matter what comes in tow.”

 

Waverly could feel tears welling in her eyes and she was helpless against them. “Oh baby, don’t cry, shhh.” Nicole cradled Waverly’s face in her hands and gently stroked tears away with her thumbs. 

 

“You mean it, don’t you?” Waverly asked, a little ashamed of sniffling but letting herself do it anyway. 

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Good. ‘Cause I want a life with you too.” Waverly said and pushed herself to her tiptoes, pulling Nicole down for another kiss. 

 

The door rattled loud and they heard Wynonna cursing on the other side of it. “What the hell Waverly?”

 

“Sorry!” Waverly shouted. She pulled regretfully pulled away from Nicole and the other woman gave her a wry grin. After moving the plank she opened the door for her sister. 

 

“Oh I see, I’m in the middle of planning a war against a rogue division of a secret government organization and you’re in here getting to have fun time with your girlfriend.”

 

“Wynonna…” Waverly warned.

 

“I know, I know, I know. Come on though; Dolls thinks he has a plan. You should come too Nicole. I have a feeling we’ll need your help.”

 

Yeah, they had a long way to go in this fight, but Waverly knew she could conquer anything with Nicole and her family at her side.


End file.
